the emerald saga
by SUPASTAR89
Summary: emerald kaile, a runaway from the umbrella corporation, comes to the BSAA and claims that she has imformation to help out chris and sheva.who is she? can they trust her.


this is the story about a unlikely heroeine who is based of of someone who is very close to i do not own resident evil but, the oc who is also the main chracter is mine.

in a busy downtown los angeles as cars passed by and people walked to their destinations, a dark haired woman wearing dark blue jeans,and a yellow elbow sleeved shirt was running through the sidewalks with panic written on her looked back over her shoulder as she ran around a corner of another sidewalk.

...

chris redfield and sheva alomar were walking out of a gated area with guns in their hands

'so what else is on the adgenda for today chris?' sheva asked

before chris could anwser her question, the woman in the yellow shirt had rammed into sheva, causing her to stumble.

''oh my gosh, i`m so sorry!' the woman quickly apologized 'are you ok?'

'yes i`m were you running for?' sheva asked

the woman looked to her left and then to her rigth before she started

' `s these people, these people are trying to kiddnap me again.'she said trying to cacth her breath.

'whose trying to kiddnap you?' chris asked

'it`s these-

withough warning, he woman fell to the concrete ground before she could finish her sentence. chris and sheva stared in shock.

'what the hell just happened?' sheva asked

chris knelt down next to the unresponsive woman and turned her over on her then put two fingers to her throat to check her pulse.

'at least she`s still .''

chris said as he noticed a small boodstain at the bottom of the woman`s shirt, with a clear tube sticking out of pulled out the tube only to discover it was not a tube, but a syringe.

'what the hell is this?'he asked looking at it closely before he passed it to sheva.

'PXY-19?!' sheva exclaimed 'chris, this is a drug that`s used to sedate people!'

'really?! what kind of drug is it? does it have any deadly side effects?'

'not any that i know of. it`s a rare plant-based drug that causes it`s victims to pass out or the world`s top pharmancy`s have access to it.'

'then what`s it doing here in LA? ther`s no pharmacies around her like that.'

'we have to take her to the `s shaking.' sheva noticed

'you`re we can find out more about who she is.'

chris picked up the girl bridal style and walked into the entrace of the BSAA with sheva beside him.

...

the woman slowly opened her eyes as her vison began to saw a dark haired woman in a blue v-neck shirt standing over her.

'chris she`s waking up!'

'huh?'

'how is she?' a muscular man in a grey t-shirt with spiky brown hair came toward her.

'from the looks of it, her vital signs are normal.'

'who are you guys? and were am i?' the woman asked who now sat up in the imfirmary doors opened and a woman in a white lab coat entered.

' you`re awake.' she said

the woman in the strecher looked even more puzzled and confused as she stared at the I.V. in her left hand.

'i have several questions.' the woman spoke

'ask me anything.' the woman in the labcoat said

'where am i? who are you and how do you know my name?'

'well , i am your nurse brenda walsh and you are in the infirmary of the bsaa headquarters in LA'

'what happened to me?'

'you passed out on a sidewalk. i think this had something to do with it.'' brenda gave a plastic bag with a syringe inside of it.

'PXY-19!? damn umbrella.'' the woman said not quite under her breath.

'your medical charts are normal but, you will be free to go in the next 35 minutes. i have some other patients to check on, so see you then.' brenda put down her clipboard and exited the room, leaving alone with chris and sheva.

'am i really in the bsaa?' the woman asked in disbelief

' ran into my partner and i on the sidewalk eailier' sheva anwsered

'oh yeah! i`m soo sorry about that'

'it`s ok.'

'before that whole incident happened, i was actually on my way to the bsaa.' the woman said 'i have some imformation that migth help you guys.''

'what kind of imformation? chris asked

'chris, i`m going to get us something to drink. would you like anything umm, ?' sheva asked

'yes, just some the way, my name is emerald. i know you guys are big on respect but, just call me emerald.'

' name is sheva alomar. it`s nice to meet you'

the women shook hands and sheva left the room, leaving emerald alone with chris.

'and your name is?' emerald asked

' redfield.'

'so you`re chris redfield?!' emerald smiled with enthusiam 'it`s such a honor to meet you' she offered her hand, chris took it an they handshaked

'anyone whose killed albert wesker is a hero in my book.'

'about that, my partner and i came across your I.D. when w brougth you in `s pretty intresting.' chris said passing her the small card.

it was a vertical display with her picture in the upper left hand corner that displayed her information below...

he skin was a peanut butter like completion that made her a little darker that sheva. her hair was a deep brown color with a wavy texture .

name:ashleigh kaile

height: 5ft 5''

weigth: 135

eye color:brown

hair color:dk brown

race:white,african american,native american indian

D.O.B: july 1993

and her SSN

the background of the whole badge was white with black lettering and the umbrella corps symbol was in the upper rigth hand looked back up at chris, who had a stern look on his face.

'ok,i want to know exactly what was or is your involvment with umbrella and why you are really here. if i find you guilty of any wrong doing, you will be arrested as soon as you are discharged.''

although he scared her a little, ashleigh took a few deep breaths and began her testimony.

'i was kidnapped by umbrella back in july for experimentation.'

chris eased up a sheva was rigth about her having a decent explanation.

'were you experimented on?'

'no, i escaped before they got the chance. I changed my name after I left'

escaped?! umbrella was a top nocth research facility with many traps and cameras down it`s halls. uninfected humans and animals rarly got how did this woman manage to do it on her own.

just then, sheva had come back into the room with numerous snacks and drinks.

' i was`nt sure what you guys wanted, so i got some of everything.' she anwsered dropping everything onto the bed

'cool! i love these things!' emerald excitedly took the blue bag with gummy worms in it.

'shev,Ashleigh, I mean emerald, was just telling me about how she escaped from umbrella' chris started

'emerald? I thought it was ashleigh?'

'I changed my name after I escaped from umbrella.'

'it`s a pretty name and how did you escaped from umbrella?' sheva asked

'guys,umbrella`s not as top nocth as you think it is.i failed the first time because it was`nt thinking about the situation I found a underground tunnel that had`nt been used in over ten years.i choose my timing,made sure no one folled me and ta-da! I was free. It`s the reason i`m here today.' Ashleigh explained.

Just then the infirmary doors opened and Brenda had come into the room.

'ok , you are free to go. Just give me a second to sign your dischargement papers.' She said

'ok'

'emerald, do you mind if we take this conversation back to my office?' chris asked

'of course. It`s the main reason i`m here.' Emerald answered as nurse Brenda took the I.V. out of her arm

'ok , just sign here and you will be free to go'

Emerald did just that ,walked out of the hospital bed and left with chris and sheva at her side.


End file.
